Mother knows Hex
by Krakenknight
Summary: Tharja has an experiment to perform on her daughter in order to win Robin's heart. (Warning, this is smut!)


Noire was used to being scared, it was part of the everyday life with her mother. Right now, as she sat in her mother's tent, the sound of bubbling because punctuating the air with pungent aromas, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. For own part the acutely cautious archer had spent a lot of time dreading things, her mother's collection of hexes and potions being first on her mind.

She trembled gripping her hands together, unsure why she was even doing this. Her mother was a strange one, not really cruel so much as disconnected from the world in general and right now she appeared to be fascinated by her daughter from the future.

She gripped her knuckles until they ran white trembling slightly as her mother idly examined a beaker full of bubbling black, blue liquid.

"Please remove your clothing," she remarked in a flat and clinical voice, her expression blank but focused as she stared at her dainty daughter, the flask held up methodically.

Her expectant raised eyebrow gave Noire a tingle of terror. Years of experimentation had taught her to obey that look. The expectant whistled between her teeth, her impatience clear for all to see.

Noire tried to resist, a futile action she knew that still one she had to strive for, the sake of her own pride, her mother had used her as an experiment so many times due to their similar genetics. As the daughter of one of the greatest black mages of her generation, it was only natural that Tharja would want to test things for herself on her daughter.

Her mother gave her a fierce expression; those eyes narrowing as prickles began to form up and down her back. The amazing archer didn't give a second thought to resistance slipping her breeches and undergarments to the floor before peeling her shirt from her lithe and athletic body.

She was hairless below the neck, an early experiment that her mother had relished, and Noire felt her nipples hardening in the fresh afternoon air.

Right now she was on display, feeling like a slab of meat as she

"This is testing something extraordinary since we share blood, You shall be the first recipient of my heart's desire," cooed Tharja stroking her belly slightly as she did so. While only recent, Noire knew her mother was pregnant, she couldn't go back in time until the deed had been done. Donnel was a good father after all but seeing the way her mother pined after Robin. Noire wondered if she'd gone with her second choice for the sake of having children.

The elegant enchantress gave a wild untempered grin at whatever perverse support crossed her malevolent mind.

Noire almost wanted to throw caution to the wind and run, yet an unspoken duty to her future self in the womb gave her the strength to stand there. Perhaps this hex would help her finally bridge the divide between her and her deviant sire.

Noire's hand was trembling with uncertainty, she wrapped her fingers around the neck of the vial bringing it to her lips and taking in a sniff of the heady aroma.

She swooned backwards, before gathering her strength and swallowing the viscous black, blue liquid in one gulp.

For a moment, Noire felt nothing, only the seething burn as the liquid slid down her throat burning as the liquid turned her stomach molten.

She leaned forward, clutching her stomach in discomfort, her knees buckled beneath her hands clutching at her belly as an explosion began to course through her.

Her nerves sang as pain and discomfort morphed into a fantastic flower of phantom pleasure heat surging through her love button as her hands leapt to touch herself, gasping as she gripped to stimulate it.

For Noire who had never really touched herself down there, it was like awakening to find a galaxy in your head. Juices spewed from her sex as her fingers wrapped around her swelling girlhood. Emerging from its hood of flesh the anxious archer quickly realised what her mother was doing to her as a mushroom head began to swell, 2 inches, 3 inches four… She groaned and shut her eyes thrashing as she felt the engorged erection felt, growing in her hand. Another orgasm overtook her somehow more magnificent than the last as her new genitals gained more functionality she could feel her body twisted beneath her mother's heinous hex.

Her mind exploded as she felt a surge from her unnatural erection and gasped as she felt the seed spew all over her face.

She opened her eyes and almost shut them again as she stared up at the 9-inch erection jutting into the sky like some obscene monument of masculinity, it's angry redhead dripping copious amounts of seed onto her prone form.

Tharja grinned slipping her sandals from her feet as she gazed at her daughter's massive erection.

"Excellent, it looks like the reagents worked perfectly" she purred mercilessly pushing the trembling childlike Noire roughly onto the floor her stockinged foot slipping over the grotesque growth between her daughter's legs.

"This is exactly what I wanted," she purred lightly caressing it her toes slipping over the tip as she pushed downwards. Noire groaned in unexpected release thrashing her head from side to side and shut her eyes. The sensation was unlike anything she thought possible before, and while her womanhood juiced in her trembling, she stared up at her mother she felt a hint of pride in that triumphant smile.

Noire couldn't help but tremble the sensation of her mother's talented toes twisting these sensations all the more. The freakish phallus shook beneath her mother's ministrations pushing down and up against the wily witch's actions.

"You see, as much as I love your father, there is another I desire more. Unfortunately, she seems obsessed with making the perfect children.." Tharja admitted casually, a small smirk decorating her usually calm demeanour.

"Now with this, any member of the Army can have children with anyone else," she added that smirk growing into a wide grin as she threw back her head and cackled maniacally.

Noire was only half listening, her mind-numbing under the sensation of her mother's tender ministrations, the soft satin fabric of her suit, was driving the girl wild with lust, her eyes clouding over as her confidence started to take hold.

Tharja pulled back her foot and returned to her workbench, ignoring her daughter as she returned apparently eager to make a second batch.

Noire got to her feet, kneeling down she could feel the phallus dripping with need as a rush of power flowing through her feminine form. Noire leapt forward like a woman possessed, grabbing her mother by the shoulders as their positions reversed. 

"Stop this at wa!" Exclaimed Tharja as she was thrown to the floor her carefully prepared vial flying from her hand and out of the doorway as Noire pushed her tongue deep into her mother's mouth locking the two together.

There was no finesse only a rough push as she shoved her tongue deeper into Tharja's mouth, she felt her mother would resist and grasped her fingers tightly, muttering much practised counter curses under her breath, as they moaned into each other's mouths. Not waiting for an invitation she shoved her entire shaft under her mother's skirt and with a sharp precision found her mark.

The bodysuit she wore was thin, the enchanted cloth stretching but not breaking under the assault is Noire's unearthly erection pushed through the fabric, forming a thin sweat covered barrier between mother and child is Noire began to pump in and out with rapid speed.

Fear gave way to arousal as she felt her other self rise to the surface. Her eyes glinted as her anger rose to the surface, all the bullying and victimisation gave her strength. Her engorged erection surged deeper. She found her body tingle as vengeance against her mother crystalised, her lust and need for revenge forming into a single dose of fierce passions.

"Well mother, you've finally succeeded, I am your perfect daughter at last!" she growled her hands roaming up to squeeze Tharja's pleasingly plush orbs.

Noire let her body boil with desire as she leaned in, nibbling and biting her mother's neck, her eye teeth sharpened as she grazed the rare bare skin above her mother's stocking. She was relishing the salty taste of her sweat as she continued to play with her beautiful body.

The anxious archer felt the power of her other self rolling through her as she thrust downwards throwing caution of the wind, if her mother wanted to hex her with a cock, then she'd use that cock to make sure that mother dearest was well and truly a victim of it.

Tharja didn't really seem bothered by the development, her surprised expression appeared to be replaced with a gleeful groan of pleasure. Noir continued to pump and pummel her mother's sex, feeling the bodysock suck at her engorgement.

Her hips rose up, riding the frantic heat of their coupling as she pushed their thighs more firmly together. She revelled in the squishing it produced. Noire felt her chest rise and swell relishing the sensation of her tongue engaged with her mother's preventing any hexes or curses from forming between tightly pressed lips.

In and out, in and out, the sweat of her form coated the black fabric in the combined juices of their sexual marinating Noire taking short rabbit-like breaths timing them along with her mother's moans before plunging back deeper.

Is this what you wanted mother, for your daughter to plunder you like some wanton whore." She yelled crowing in pleasure as she took a particularly deep stroke inside Tharja.

The black mage cackled groaning slightly, it infuriated Noire to see her mother so uncowed by her actions; evidently, she needed to work harder.

The formerly timid temptress continued her downward thrusting almost knocking the wind from Tharja with each concussive blow against her womb, hands no longer preoccupied with holding her hexes at bay, Noire was more content to squeeze and the bubbling bust attacking her mother's vulnerable spots as the two continued to couple violently.

"Whatever would father think of you? Lying on the floor like this?" She yelled her aggressive side running a mile a minute as she continued to stretch out her mother's bodysuit to the very limit of its elasticity.

Tharja's cackling grew even louder her laugh driving her daughter to push and saw with unbridled lust. Tharja's bodysocked bust bounced back and forth as her daughter mauled and manhandled her body

Noire felt herself tremble something inside her belly convulsing as gout's of white spattered her mother's womb, the deviant daughter pulled back coaching Tharja's face and body in gobs of white that almost seemed inhuman and the magnitude. Panting heavily she grasped the shaft spraying the last load directly into Tharja's wide-open mouth.

The malevolent mage lay there, her legs splayed open semen sprayed all over her body,

"I… will need to adjust your dosage," she groaned, her eyes cloudy with lust as she smacked her lips.

Noire didn't care, the world was swimming back into focus as the hex started to ease back, her fantastical phallus softening against her thigh.

The scene before her made her tense in delight and desire.

Her mother's discarded vial had apparently found a broader target than she could have imagined.

Tattered clothing littered the ground, and the female moaning that filled the camp was like the song of the sirens to Noire.

Standing there in her naked glory Noire felt her erection start to harden as she observed the transformation of her allies.

The camp was a symphony of seduction every girl in the camp was sporting an erection matching Noire's own and all of them were eager to test them.

Noir looked on amazed as Sully and Robin double teamed Cordelia, groaning as her own erection started to return, she was entranced by the depravity exploding in the Shepherds' camp.

Noire felt her mound moisten combining with her surging erection. She groaned and grinned gripping her hardness as she wandered towards the rutting pair. Morgan never said who his father was… might be worth a try.


End file.
